Once I started to love him I never stoped
by suena
Summary: Hinata sat next to the crib looking down at the two week old baby. She smiled a sad smile knowing full well this child would grow not knowing the man that helped make her.Hinata stroked the infants cheek,The babys eyes opened She had big black eyes, SXH!
1. CAPTURED

**SUENA: OKAY well I havent updated any of my other storys for awhile SORRY i plan to update Ying and Yang Sometime THIS WEEK. Dont hurt me! I got sidetracked and a short story popped into my head so here it is! Enjoy!**

**(DISCLAIMER i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO!)**

_**ONCE I STARTED TO LOVE HIM I NEVER STOPED.**_

Hinata sat next to the cribe looking down at the two week old baby. She smiled a sad smile knowing full well this child would grow not knowing the man that helped make her.

Hinata stroked the infants cheek. The babys eyes opened.

She had big black eyes, they said she would.

**ONE AND A HALF YEARS EARLYER! **

_Hinata ran from the aproaching Sound Ninja. They circled her and grabed her arms. _

_"let me go!" Hinata screamed. She had gotten strong over the years she was a jounin Though she had gained a little more confedence her stutering never left her it improved a little but it was still there._

_"Sorry young one,but Orochimaru wants a girl for an acomplace and you hapened to be in the area." A man with brown hair and blue eyes said. He pulled Hinata onto his back then ran deeper into the forest. Hinata strugled and squirmed trying in vain to get him to drop her._

_He came to a stop a couple of hours later. Hinata had exausted herself from all the movement she had done trying to get free. He droped her infront of a tall pale man he had yellow eyes with such an evile aura. Hinata shrunck back. _

_"So you brought him the woman. Good you may live to see another day." Orochimaru grabed Hinata by the collar of her shirt and carried her into a dark room. He hit the switch and threw her in the room. He then walked twards her and placed his hand on her forehead. _

_"AAAHH!" Hinata felt explosions of pain cerculate throught her body. She grabed his wrist and yanked it back, to her surprise he moved. She felt her energy drain and fell into darkness._

_Hinata awoke in a room with plane white blankets and wooden walls. She looked around and saw a window._

_"Hmm." Hinata looked around for any sighn of orochimaru or sound nin. She saw nobody._

_Hinata got up, she felt dizzy and had to concentrate just to keep her balance.She leaned on the wall._

_After about ten minutes she got back up and ran to the window. She jumped out and ran into the woods. _

_"Huh. Surprised they havent noticed yet. I thought they wouldve had me under lock and key." Hinata ran deeper into the forest trying to find her way out. _

_She ran till she found a small lake. She activated her Byakugan and survayed the area. She saw no one._

_She gave a sigh of relefe then took of her caot and the rest of her cloths. She made a neat pile then made sure to hide it. Then dove in. She washed away at the little cuts she had gained while being carried on the mans back and running away. _

_Hinata sat down and soaked before drying then dressing._

_'I wonder where I am. I havent seen anything familiar. Where am I! I cant belive im lost!' Hinata activated her byakugan and desperatly looked for a familiar sight._

_'WHATS THAT!' A black object was moving in on her at a fast rate getting closer and closer with each leap. 'OH NO! They found me!' _

_Hinata dove into the bushes and grabed her kunai and stars. She straped them on then made a dash in the oposite direction of the figure. Hinata ran fast and hard. _

_She kept on going until she could no longer see the figure._

_"WHEW!" She brushed some sweat that had collected on her forehead and cheeks. She slowed her pace but kept on going._

_A twig cracked and Hinata jumped up the closest tree and crouched behind it. _

_'OH no! Is that no it cant be him. Orochimarus shorter than that. _

_A man with black hair came into sight. He had raven black hair and tan skin. _

_Hinata let out a yelp and came tumbling to the ground. 'Oh crap! I lost my stupid footing!' She looked up into the mans face. He spotted her and stood there watching her every move._

_"Okay no choice now." Hinata got into fighting position and readyed herself. The man let out a grunt and came at Hinata. _

_He hit her side and her wrist. She felt them go limp. They weent broken just limp to where she couldnt use them. _

_He went at her again but hit the back of her neck making her world go black._

_Hinata went limp and began falling to the floor, but the man cought her before she hit the ground. She looked up and saw his face before she lost conciouse._

_'Red eyes. Uchiha?' Hinata thought and she felt herself let go and fall into darkness again._

_**TBC!**_

**oKAY REALY INTO THIS STORY IM GONNA BE WRITING CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER TWO STORYS THIS WEEK IM ALREADY WORKING ON TWO NEW CHAPTERS FOR YING AND YANG SO REVIEW PLEASE! tHANKX!**


	2. Day one

**SUENA:Yo, so well I havent updated for a few days SORRY! Well this chapter isnt that long I wrote it in two hours so sorry if it sucks as well I liked it though. enjoy!**

_**DAY ONE**_

Hinata awoke once again in the wood walls and white sheets. She felt another pounding headache hit her. In waves of pain they took the Hyuga down.

"AGHH!" Hinata grabed the sides of her head and bent down to keep her balance. She felt her stomach turn and flop. She bent down and started to vomite.

"Hyuga I see your awake now." Hinata turned her head to the source of the noise.

"U-uchiha-san!" Hinata fell over and backed into a corner trying to get more distance between them but her eforts were in vain.

"Get up now! Orochimaru wants to talk to you of your punishment." Sasuke grabed Hinatas collar imatating Orochimarus actions and carried her into a dark hallway.

'Kami him too! Why do I feel like a suitcase.' Hinata sighed and tryied to get Sasukes hold off her. This won her a heart stoping glare. She quickly fell limp and let him carry on with his earlyer actions.

"Orochimaru ive got the Hyuga." Sasuke threw Hinata in front of Orochimaru and left.

Hinata landed on her knees that would later give her two big bruises to decorate each of her knees.

"Owww." Hinata glared in the direction Sasuke had left baling her fists her face radiating hate.

Orochimaru watched the young woman with amusment in his evile eyes.

Hinata looked at Orochimaru and right away wished she hadnt.

Orochimaru was staring at Hinata a grin on his lips.

"Hinata is it?" Orochimaru asked leaning foreward.

"Y-yes." Hiantas blood ran cold her heart beat spead up. 'THIS is Orochimaru! The guy that almost every great Nation is after! Oh my gods hes going to kill me! Oh make it fast just lop off my head! Ohhh!'

"You will serve as Sasukes aprentace." Orochimaru stated he gave a smug smile.

"HUH!" Hinata squeeked. She felt her heart sink. She baled her fist again. Her eyes burned holes into Orochimaru.

"Yes you will start tomarrow." Orochimaru stood to leave but Hinata jumped up feeling a rush of adrenaline run through her body.

"I will not serve that pompus fool in any way! I refuse! You are a traitor to Konoha I pick death than to stay here and serve that jerk!" Hinatas face turned red and she sat back down still trying to catch her breath.

"You will and no death unless you attack me or Sasuke-kun and if you do it wont be a fast death ." He turned and walked out of the room.

'Nice going Hinata!' She let out a sigh and she began looking around. 'HE DIDNT SHOW ME BACK TO THE ROOM!' Hinata let out another sigh and felt her eyes burn.

"I wont cry!" She silently vowed but the tears sprang from her eyes.

"Hyuga." Hinata jumped up and turned to see who called her.

"Uchiha." HInata felt sadness mixed with rage build up inside of her.

"Hurry up if you dont wanna get stuck in that room for the rest of the day." Sasuke turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Jerk." Hinata whispered. She got up and went after Sasuke.

Sasuke opened a door leading to the dull room she was once in. He moved aside to let her in.

"T-hank y-you uchiha-san." Hinata walked into the room. Sasuke slamed the door behind her.

She sank to the floor and felt tears explode from her eyes. The door opened and closed. She looked up and looked into a black sea.

"Here." Sasuke held out a bowl of ramen. Hinata took it.

"T-thank y-you." Hinatas eyes wondered to the floor not wanting to look at sasuke.

"Stop stutering Hyuga." Sasuke turned and left once again. Hinata stared at the door then looked down at the bowl in her hands.

'I shouldnt eat this. It might contain something like poison maybe? what do i do with this? WINDOW!' Hinata thought. She got up and tosed the bowle out the window.

"HEY!" Hinata heard a thud and in an instant she had a kunai to her throat and an angry Uchiha on top of her.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A FUCKIN BOWL AT ME!" Sasuke yelled. Hinatas eyes closed she tryed to push him off her she thrust her hands up and kicked but sasuke intertwined his legs with hers keeping her from moving them and grabed her hands.

"I-im sorry! I was scared you put something in the food so I got rid of it." Hinata quivered undernieth Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her his shirt was covered in soup with rice falling off him onto Hinatas own shirt.

"Why the hell would I stoop so low as to kill you in that way.If I wanted to kill you youdve been burried by now." Sasuke tightened his grip on Hinatas hands when she tried to wiggle them free.

"U-umm Uchiha-san could you please get off me?" Hinata once again tried to lift herself but Sasuke pushed her down even harder.

"Why should I." Sasuke asked not noticing their position.

Hinatas cheeks were burning. "Im very uncomfertable p-please p-please get off?" Hinata trembled a little. Sasuke smirked seeing her discomfert and leaned in so she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Ill ask again:Why." Sasukes smirk grew wider at Hinatas actions. Her face went tomato red and her body stifened.

"...Plese Uchiha. Please get off me." Hinata begged Sasuke got up and grabed her shirt collar and pulled her up on her feet.

"Your weak and annoying Hyuga." Sasuke turned and walked twards the door but a shoe hit his head before he could turn the handle and exit. He turned around and faced a now pale Hinata.

"I-I didnt mean it... w-well -y-you j-j-just. Ummm." Hinata took a step back.'Why did I do that! you let the anger take over! Oh no! Now hes gonna kill you! What do I want on my head stone? Himm r.i.p? Naah. Oh why am I thinking about that!'

Sasuke grabed the shoe and walked over to Hinata...

**TBC!**

**SUENA:Hey! So well I havent updated in a while im great huh? Well heres chapter two! Hope you like it! REVIEWS REVIEWS! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Lake

**SUENA:So i had to write this story for drop-below.rise-above so if your out there the story you asked for is up!**

_**LAKE**_

Hinata backed away into the corner trying to keep Sasuke at least a legs length of distance away from him.

Sasuke held the shoe and proceeded towards the frightened girl.

"I-I'm sorry s-sasuke-san! II umm p-please f-forgive me!" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke hunched over her and picked her up.

"Eeep!" Hinata let out a squeak and tried to get out of Sasukes grip, but he had a very good grip on her.

Sasuke jumped out of the window and ran fast. When he stopped Hinata almost fell out of his arms.

"A-A l-lake?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke and a cold chill passed through her body.

Sasuke smirked evilly at Hinata. He jumped high above the water until he was above the lake he then let go of Hinata and let her plunge into the icy waters below them.

Hinata was in too much shock to even twist so she would at least land right.

SPLASH!

Sasuke landed back on the shore the smirk on his face growing.

Hinata was underneath the surface she came up for air as soon as she got back to her senses. She swallowed as much air as she could and jumped out of the water her body shaking. She looked at Sasuke pure hatred in her eyes , Sasuke just stood there a smug smile on his lips.

Hinata walked passed Sasuke and into the woods.

'The ohh that loathsome man!' Hinata thought bitterly.

She stopped and looked around expecting Sasuke to come after her and drag her back to the little hut that they imprisoned her in.

He was no where in sight.

She took two steps forward expecting Sasuke to jump from some dark hiding spot and pumle her.

Silence.

She let out a happy sigh and began to run in the direction she was sure Konoha was in.

'HOME! HOME HOME!' Her mind cheered happily.

Hinata had been running for at least three hours when she stopped, and sat down for a small break.

She took some time to catch her breath and then got back up.

A sudden rustle in the trees caught her attention.

Sasuke jumped out and walked towards her.

Hinata took steps back then decided to flee.

'Better my chances if I just run away.' She thought remembering her fight with the young man.

Sasuke ran after her.

"L-LEAVE M-M-ME ALONE!" Hinata said as she suddenly stoped while Sasuke kept on heading strait.

"Huh!" He stopped and turned back around getting ready for a game of cat and mouse.

Hinata ran behind a tree when Sasuke came he threw two Kunai at her. They hit the ground next to her, but they also grazed her cheek and cut of a lock of her hair.

Hinatas eyes widened as she ran to a different hiding spot. She chose a bush, but Sasuke was behind her in a flash.

"Why m-must I-I go b-back?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke leaned in close to her and answered..

"Because Orochimaru gets what he wants. Unfortunately for you its you he wants." He said.

Hinata dropped her head and let two tears trickle down her cheeks.

Sasuke stard at the Hyuga .

'Why am I so drawn to her? Isnt she just like all the others? Yes she must be.' With that Sasuke brushed off the warm feeling in his stomach.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: Well its 2Am and im all pumped up. SIGH im SO bored though! MAN! Well REVIEW REVIEW! FIRST ONE TO WILL GET A PRIZE SO REVIEW!**


	4. Broken

**SUENA: YO! So I promised to write this chapter for Vi3tg1rl123 so here ya go! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**BROKEN**_

Hinata sat in the middle of the room that she had been sentenced to. It was next to Sasukes so if she tried to escape he would get her.

'Why have they not killed me yet? I have tried various times to run away yet they haven't even punished me, let alone kill. What do they want with me? Oh Kami-sama help me.'

Just then the door swung open and Sasuke came in with another bowl of soup.

"Eat." Sasuke said and sat the bowl down in front of her.

Hinata looked at it unsure of what to do. She looked back at Sasuke but quickly averted her gaze.

"I-Im n-not h-hungry." Hinata said but her body said otherwise. She was hungry her stomach had been aching since Sasuke had brought her back to this room.

"You haven't eaten all day so eat I know your hungry Hyuga." He said

Hinata stared at the bowl.

Sasuke let out a sigh and picked up the bowl. He began eating it.

Hinata stared at Sasuke her eyes wide. 'That's MINE! Im hungry the that Uchiha is eating MY food! Oh wait Hinata this is probably a bribe! Don't fall for it.'

Sasuke picked out a big hunk of beef and looked at Hinata. He held it out to her. Hinata stared at it trying with everything she had not to take it and scarf it all down. Sasuke scooted closer to Hinata so she could smell the aroma of the steamy soup. She eyed it. Sasuke held the meat out to her, she took it and the bowl from Sasuke.

She fell for it.

Sasuke stared at her a smirk on his face saying you-lose!

Hinata ate and ate until the bowl was once again empty. She stared at it.

Sasuke got up and took the bowl from her. He left her alone in the room.

She felt small, insignificant, like a caged animal never to be free again. She began to cry. Her sobs broke free from her. They echoed through the room. The sky roared out side encouraging her songs of sadness.

Her back rose and fell with each sob that escaped her lips. She cried to the heavens hoping that she may be free again.

She hit the floor out of frustration out of hate out of sadness.

'Ill never get out of here. Ill never see anyone again, ill never see Konoha again oh Kami.' Her thoughts did nothing but increase the tears.

"Hyuga stop crying, its pathetic." Sasuke said looking at Hinata.

She turned and faced Sasuke her eyes holding what seemed like every emotion known to man. Her hair fell over her shoulders and sailed down her stomach. Her hair had grown to her waist over the years. Her bangs long yet short enough to were you could see her eyes, her light skin stained with tears.

Sasuke took a step back at the woman before him. She was magnificent.

Hinata let out the last of her sobs and laid on the ground letting the tears trickle down her cheeks and on to her nose then falling to the floor.

Sasuke stared at her. He walked towards her and picked her up bridal style then walked to the bed. He laid her down and then walked out of the room lightly closing the door behind him.

Hinata didn't care she felt like a used chew toy. Over the years she had been nice to people always being the polite one never standing up for herself, putting up with her families criticism.

It was bound to gang up on her, and right now was the time.

Her heart beat sped up and more sobs broke from her.

She laid there her heart breaking slowly.

Sasuke came back to the room and placed a cover on the end of the bed.

He rushed out still a little shaky from what had happened earlier.

Hinata was still felt tears sting her eyes the outside sky's roared as a storm neared.

She cried herself to sleep before it reached them.

She laid on the bed her hair matted with tears and her shirt also wet. Her cheeks were red from all the wiping she did trying to get the tears to stop. She was tired.

Sasuke came in later that night to make sure she hadn't tried to escape, but no what he found was a broken angel.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: Sniffle sniffle I liked it so sad. Well till next time! But you all know i have to ask this, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! oh and REVIEW!**


	5. Death

**SUENA: Okay well dont be mad at me for not posting a new story im sorry! I was going to post this sooner but my teacher kept me at school working on a project till 6:30PM! Crazy huh? Well my friend err budy whatever lara came thorugh for me and gave me a ride so I could have time to write and update this story! Hope you enjoy! **

_**DEATH**_

Hinata woke to a loud bang.

"huh!"

Hinata jumped out of bed and hit the floor.

"What the.." She looked up to see a blood covered Sasuke.

"We have to leave!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed her wrist and jumped out of the window.

"W-What's happening!" She asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked around.

"Stay hidden." Sasuke turned and was about to leave but Hinata grabbed his sleeve.

"W-What's happening?" Hinata looked at Sasuke with intense eyes.

"Itachi." Was all Sasuke said. He turned around and ran back to the hut.

Hinata stared into his direction, her heart beating faster and faster.

'What is this feeling?' She asked herself, but quickly brushed it away and jumped behind a small bush.

She sat and waited as the hours passed and still she waited. And waited. And waited.

"Where could he be? Surly the fight would've been over by now." Hinata said to herself, the sun was high in the sky.

"ill wait if he doesn't come back by sunset then ill go look for him." She said quietly.

The day ticked on, the hours passed still no sign of the avenger was to be found nor heard.

Finally the sun began to set.

Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and ran for the hut.

"SASUKE!" Hinata called out desperately searching for the man.

Hinata searched around the area then went into the hut.

She walked into the rooms and out.

She came to the last three doors.

The first of the three was empty like all the others. She came to the second and was surprise to see Sasuke sitting at the foot of the bed his hands covering his face.

"S-S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked stepping into the dim lighted room.

"Sasuke-san are you okay?" Hinata asked again.

Sasuke looked up at her this time. She was taken back. His emotions framed his features beautifully. His eyes contrasted anger hate but also a sadness and tormented soul. His lips were curved into a frown his eyebrows pushed together in a saddened expression.

"I-I did it. He's dead." Sasuke said his voice chillingly soft.

"Sasuke a-are you going to b-be o-okay? W-Who's d-dead?" She asked the questions welling up in her mind.

"Itachi." Sasuke said. He looked towards the bed on the other side of the room.

Hinata turned in his direction and almost died of a heart-attack.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata yelped. She slowly edged her way beside Sasuke still a little frightened of the missing ninja.

"He's dead." Sasuke repeated as if trying to relive himself. His voice shook though.

Hinata looked at Itachi then Sasuke.

"W-Where's the rest of them?" Hinata shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"he killed them all starting with Orochimaru." Sasuke said, He looked down again.

'Why is he so sad? I thought he wanted to kill Orochimaru and Itachi. All Itachi did was help him out a little.' Hinata moved forward towards the bed that Itachis lifeless body lay in.

"He seems so calm." She said to herself. She reached out a hand, but pulled it back to her. She turned around and saw Sasuke staring at his brothers body.

"He he killed them. I did the right thing, didn't I?" Sasuke said asking himself questions.

"A-Are you alright Sasuke-san?" She asked him fort he second time.

He looked up as if he barley noticed her. His eyes were sad now, nothing but sadness lurked in their black depths.

Hinata walked to him and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.

'Why does he look so…..so miserable?' Hinata watched him shift in her gaze.

"Why do you care? You don't." Sasuke said and pushed her away from him.

Hinata fell on her rear with a loud 'thump!'

Her face turned to a saddened yet angered one.

"S-Sasuke m-maybe if you LET me in I probably would c-care!" She bellowed.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was a fly on a wall.

" Hyuga, Get out." Sasuke said.

"W-What?" Hinata said. Her eyes were wide. 'He's letting me go?' Hinata thought.

"Go Orochimarus dead, and I have no use for a weakling like you." He said.

Sasuke got up and grabbed her shoulders though. He pinned her to the wall he got close enough for her to be able to feel his breath on her cheek.

"If you tell anyone were I am Ill kill you, and your family Hyuga." Sasuke growled at Hinata.

She nodded numbly.

Sasuke let her go and turned his back to her.

Hinata looked at him for a while before he turned back to her.

"Still here? GO! I said leave! Do you not understand, your free now get away from me!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata shrunk back into the wall.

"A-Are you going to be alright though?" Hinata asked. She took a step forward and moved her head to the side.

Sasuke stared at her, his gaze holding her captive.

"Go." Was all he said.

Hinata looked at him, lost in his eyes. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, daring to break through her chest.

" Goodbye Sasuke-san." Hinata said and turned, but she suddenly stopped. 'I want to, but…if I just do it quick enough.' She turned back around and walked back towards Sasuke.

He readied himself to begin yelling at the girl, but what she did stopped him dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened.

Hinata kissed him.

She pushed him back stopping him from talking and moving.

She pulled away and ran out of the room, this time leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: OHH! I am so happy! I got in chapter uhhmmm...5! Yeah! But you know schools realy giving me a joy ride so i may not update THAT soon, but if you review ill give you a new or maye two or three new chapters for this story on the weekend! so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh i was thinking of writing another story so i ask that in your reviews you tell me witch one sounds better! Thank you!**

**DISTANCE: Hinata and Sasuke have been together for their whole life, but when Sasuke is called in to the Marines to go fight in a great war between Mist and Fire what will happen? How does Hinata get on? How does Sasuke do? Will he die? How are they still conected even when their miles apart?**

**STAND: Hinata is kidnapped and put under a spell, she is now under the control of yet another upcoming enemy! Will sasuke save the one who he loved or will she forever be under the evil mans control?**

**FADES: They lived in two difrent worlds. She was one of the villigers, he was a heir. Their paths crossed one day and love was found. She helped him he helped her. Their realationship was not tolereted,yet it survived. Until she is forced to leave him.**


	6. I miss him

**SUENA: YO! Hey thankx for all the reviews! Oh I hope you like this chapter! **

_**I MISS HIM**_

It had been a week since Hinata left Sasuke yet the boys face filled her mind.

She was down at the old academy watching the new generation of Konoha nin emerge.

'Why am I still thinking of him? Is it because I feel sorry for him?' She sighed and watched the kids do push ups.

"HEY! Hinata!" Naruto ran to Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Hey I was on my way to Ichiraku you wanna come?" He said giving her his famous foxy grin.

The two walked in silence to the ramen shop.

They walked into the shop and each ordered.

"Hey Hinata-Chan is anything bothering you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously but kept eating.

'What's he doing now?' She thought, Hinata hadn't told the Hokage that it was Orochimaru that had her, nor did she tell her about the location only that she had been knocked unconscious and was kept in a plain white room that the only way she escaped was out the window when the guard hadn't tied the rope on her tight enough.

'Its wrong to lie I know, but I don't want them to find Sasuke-san.' She began to play with her fingers, but stopped.

"T-Thank you for the meal Naruto-kun ,but I have to go. Heres the money for my ramen. Good day!" With that Hinata left, not giving Naruto time to give her back her money or even say bye.

Hinata walked around Konoha for a while remembering her child hood. A pain in her heart made her stop as an old forgotten memory came back.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Hinata walked threw the gates of the playground and bound up to the swings. She began to kick her feet back and forth._

"_HAHAHAHA!" She laughed as the swing took her higher and higher._

_A young boy suddenly came into view. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked so happy his mother took his hand and led him to the swing next to Hinata._

"_Hold on tight Sasuke." She said and pushed him back and forth._

_He smiled at his mother and let out a laugh. _

_Hinata watched the mother and son. Her young heart sinking. Her mother died while giving birth to her younger sister._

_A tear ran down her eye. She kicked her legs and swung trying to block the little memories of her mother out of her mind._

_Suddenly someone gave Hinata a boost. _

_She turned around and the young boy gave her another push on the swing._

" _HAHA!" He smiled at Hinata then to his mother who was smiling lovingly at her son._

_She smiled back at him._

_They played a few games together before he had to go, but he did tell Hinata his name before he left._

"_My names Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" He asked._

_Hinata lightly blushed._

"_H-Hyuga H-Hinata t-thank y-you for p-playing w-w-with me." She bowed, but Sasuke pulled her back up._

"_No bows here." He held his hand out. _

_Hinata stared at his extended hand and slowly shook it._

"_I have to go now! Bye Hinata!" Sasuke turned and ran to his mother. He told her something but Hinata cought it._

"_I like her mommy she didn't try to kiss me or hug me like all the other girls I the village do!" He waved back to a beat red Hinata._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Hinata sighed and kept walking.

'Why did I kiss him! Kami tell me why!' She screamed in her head.

Just as a black figure moved.

Hinata jumped back and into a defense position.

The figure came into the light.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata yelped.

"Hinata." Sasuke walked over to Hinata until he was directly in front of her.

She blushed and took a step back, but Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace.

"S-Sasuke what are you…" She was cut-off by Sasukes lips.

He held her tight.

Hinata leaned further into the Uchihas kiss.

Soft and smooth.

He broke it and held her tighter to him.

"Hinata come back to me." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Hinatas eyes widened but she shook it off.

"Sasuke-san w-why did y-you c-come back?" She asked hoping he couldn't hear how hard her heart beats were or fast.

Sasuke let her go frustration clearly swirling around him.

"I don't know." He said. Sasuke grabbed Hinata again and kissed her, he broke it quickly.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

She smiled faintly.

"A-Adrenalin, the m-moment, b-because I wanted to." She said.

Sasuke stiffened and looked her in the eyes. He bent down and kissed her.

"Good." He answered her.

"S-Sasuke-san are y-you going t-to stay I-in K-Konoha for good or are you going to leave?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked at her face and shrugged.

"Stay Sasuke-san p-please." Hinata begged.

"I have nothing for me, plus the punishment for betrayal is death. Do you want me dead or alive?" He asked a smirk on his face.

Hinata blushed. "Alive. Sasuke-san were are you going to stay?"

Sasuke shrugged again.

Hinata bit her bottom lip somehow she knew she would regret this.

"Stay a-at m-my apartment t-then." She said.

Sasuke turned to her.

"Lets go then im tired." He said, Hinata began to walk home using the stars light to see.

They reached the apartment Hinata led Sasuke to her bedroom he got comfortable and was soon asleep.

Hinata watched him a smile gracing her lips.

'He seems so peaceful when he's asleep. I cant believe the difference he's beautiful when he's asleep, and awake though angelic in one and demon the other. How funny, never thought id call anyone but Naruto-kun angelic.' She smiled again and walked to the living room.

Hinata pulled out a blanket and pillow. She found the kitchen making herself a quick midnight snack then settled for bed.

'What am I going to do? I am so lost Kami.' Hinata said softly to herself.

'I no longer have feelings for Naruto-kun but now I have them for a missing nin. How am I ever going to work this out?' Hinata shifted and started to drift off to sleep.

Hinata was about to drift off into a dream when the weight on the couch shifted and something carried her.

"S-Sasuke-san what a-are you doing?" Hinata asked, but Sasuke just kept walking.

He opened her bedroom door and deposited her on her bed and laid down right next to her.

Hinata blushed and tried to go back to the couch but Sasuke held her down.

She gave up.

"Sasuke-san are you still awake?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke grunted.

"Why did you bring m-me back t-to my room?" Hinata asked blushing furiously.

"Its cold." he said and fell asleep.

Hinata lay awake listening to his heavy breaths until they lulled her to sleep as well.

**TBC!**

**SUENA:HEY! I hope you liked this chapter! So please tell me! Oh no school tomarrow so i can update a little more! YAY! So please if you want me to write another chapter for this tomarrow REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**So i need a few more opinions on these stories before i write one of em the one thats winning is Fades so if you want me to write one of the others send me really good reason to write it and i just might! **

**DISTANCE: Hinata and Sasuke have been together for their whole life, but when Sasuke is called in to the Marines to go fight in a great war between Mist and Fire what will happen? How does Hinata get on? How does Sasuke do? Will he die? How are they still conected even when their miles apart?**

**STAND: Hinata is kidnapped and put under a spell, she is now under the control of yet another upcoming enemy! Will sasuke save the one who he loved or will she forever be under the evil mans control?**

**FADES: They lived in two difrent worlds. She was one of the villigers, he was a heir. Their paths crossed one day and love was found. She helped him he helped her. Their realationship was not tolereted,yet it survived. Until she is forced to leave him.**


	7. Unexpected

**SUENA: WOW! i havent updated in forever! LOL ive been buisy, sorry!**

_**UNEXPECTED**_

A light poked through the open window.

Hinata laid in bed quietly listening to the birds chirp not wanting to get up and find that this was all just a dream.

'He's actually here. He's mine, I love him and he loves me back. Oh Kami, why did it take so long to find him?' She turned around and gazed lovingly at Sasuke.

She ran her fingers through his hair. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Pitch black met snowy white.

"Hinata." Sasuke lightly stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"BANG!!"

"HINATA!!! OPEN YOUR DOOR! ITS ME INO!" Another bang echoed in the apartment.

Hinata threw the covers over Sasuke debating on whether it would actually hide him from Ino but he pulled them off and glared at her.

She smiled apologetically.

"HINATA OPEN UP!" Ino yelled again.

"C-Coming Ino-Chan!" Hinata frantically searched for a place to hide Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san outside! Its our b-best c-chance!" Hinata turned to face him, but He was already gone.

"HINATA OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE IM BUSTIN IT DOWN!" Ino screamed.

Hinata went to the door and let the blonde in before she woke up anymore neighbors.

"G-Good morning Ino-Chan." Hinata smiled.

"About time!" Ino smiled too and hugged Hinata.

"O-Ohh Ino-Chan can you p-please give me a few minutes to make myself presentable?" Hinata asked.

"Umm Sure Hinata ill wait." Ino sat down on Hinatas couch and prepared to wait making herself comfortable.

15 MINUTES LATTER!!

Hinata stepped out of her room and smiled.

She was wearing a dark blue big t-shirt and blue jeans her kunais and stars all discarded.

"A-Are you hungry I-Ino-Chan?" Hinata sat across from her.

Ino played with a strand of hair and tossed it aside.

"Hinata I got big news!" Ino pulled Hinata until she was a few inches away from her face.

"What is it Ino-C-Chan?" Hinata asked.

Ino took a shaky breath her mood switching to serious.

"Hinata you know how me and Shikamaru have been seeing each other?" Ino asked hastily.

Hinata nodded.

Ino swallowed.

"Hinata im pregnant." Ino smiled happily.

Hinata took a moment of thought.

"OHH I-Ino-Chan that's w-wonderful! W-What did S-Shikamaru-san s-say?" Hinata asked still smiling.

"Umm well I haven't told him yet."

Hinata stopped smiling.

"I-Ino-Chan You must tell him." Hinata patted Inos shoulder. 'I wonder were Sasuke-san is. Where'd he hide at?' Hinata pondered.

"So should I tell him today or tomorrow?" Ino questioned.

"W-Well I say the s-sooner t-the better." Hinata smiled encouragingly.

Ino burst from the couch and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan!" Ino hugged her and waved before she disappeared out the door.

'I wonder if ill ever have kids.' Hinata wondered before she closed her door.

Hinatas stomach growled and even though there was no one in sight she blushed.

'I better make something, Sasuke-san, I wonder when he's coming back,…. if he's coming back.' She stared at the floor and made her way into the kitchen.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Hinata jumped and readied herself to punch but quickly stopped.

"You let your guard down." Sasuke said.

Hinata wiggled out of his grasp.

"A-Are you hungry?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and left to the sofa.

She took out a few cooking supplies and pans. Turning on the stove she scrambled her eggs and let the bacon sizzle.

Hinata stood at ease in the kitchen.

'I love cooking.' She thought a meek smile crossing her lips.

Sasuke watched her from his spot.

He was entranced by her, she was kind, soft, caring, beautiful.

He was so different in comparison.

Everything was different between them.

"Sasuke-san please come sit." Hinata placed a plate on the small table not too far from him.

Sasuke got up and sat down, while Hinata took the seat next to him.

He watched her still fascinated with her small gestures and movements.

'She's still timid like she was back when we were kids.

Sasuke reached out and stroked her arm.

Hinata froze.

"S-Sasuke-san is something wrong?" Hinata asked noticing his still full plate.

Sasuke shook his head and ate a mouth full.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

Hinata picked up the plates when they finished.

"Sasuke-san what are we going to do?" Hinata asked grabbing his arm and pressing her cheek into it.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're a traitor to Konoha, we cant live like this forever can we?" Hinata asked.

"Ill figure something out." Sasuke ran his fingers into her hair as she had done his that morning.

Hinata blushed and kissed him softly.

Sasuke stiffened.

Hinata pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"W-What's wrong?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata just as a kunai shot threw her door and hit were her head was.

"Run they've surrounded us, Ill follow as soon as I can!" Sasuke led Hinata to the window throwing her her Kunai holder and stars.

"Wait! Sasuke-San stay w-with me! I-I wont leave you!" Hinata said defiantly.

Sasuke looked down at her and brushed a stray hair from her face, he gently kissed her and pushed her out the window.

Hinata fell onto the ground landing skillfully on her feet. She looked up to were she had been pushed from, Sasuke stood looking down at her a loud crash

Came from somewhere in the building Sasuke ran back into the house and yells were heard, a few Kunai fell from the window.

"SASUKE!" Hinata screamed running back to the apartment, but a bunch of Anbu soon blocked her path.

Hinata readied herself for a fight.

**TBC!**

**SUENA:HI! Havent done a chapter in a while, im sorry school finally cought up with me! LOL ill be updating as much as i can though so dont worry, I had a small case of writters block also. Ill update as soon as i get some reviews!**


	8. Partings

**SUENA: HI! so well first off im sorry! it took long cuz the stupid writters block! oh thankx for stikin with me read and enjoy!**

_**PARTINGS**_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to put space between her and the Anbu nins.

'Sasuke! Where is he! What's he doing! Oh Kami please let him be okay!' Hinata dodged a kunai and jumped over head. She stepped in front of one of the Anbu wearing a rabbit mask and knocked him out using juken. She turned to look at the others they backed off a little, but were still ready to take her down.

'Damn it im not going to get to Sasuke anytime soon.' She thought. Just then the prodigy appeared in front of her.

"Hurry up! We have to run now!" He said. Sasuke turned to the Anbu's and threw a kunai in their stomach's. He jumped away from an exploding kunai.

A new pack of Anbu were getting ready to attack. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and ran.

They jumped in the tree's shadows. He held her hand the whole time never letting go.

They stopped when they reached the gates. Sasuke tightened his hold around her hand and they both jumped.

A tear rolled down Hinata's cheek.

'So this is it. Im leaving my home now huh?' She turned back and looked at her whole village, the buildings, she could see the academy off in the distance. A small park, children, mothers, shops, everything. 'Good bye.' She thought and turned away.

Sasuke stopped and turned to her.

"Are you going to stay with me Hinata? Or do you want to stay in Konoha. Hurry we don't have a lot of time." Sasuke stared at Hinata into her eyes. He knew it was wrong, she shouldn't have to live the life he lived, of a traitor. Having to run, never coming back home for a visit. Watching your back every time a ninja appears. It was the wrong life for her.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I'll be safe with you Sasuke. I want to be with you." She whispered and kissed him.

He nodded and turned back around. "Lets go then."

They were off into the forests. Sasuke had an ache in his heart, Hinata had confusion in hers. But when they looked at each other it disappeared.

Sasuke never let Hinata out of his sight, he would slow down if he saw her gone from his left eyes. She would speed up to try and keep with him.

They passed several small towns. A bunch of forests. And they stopped to bath in a small stream a few miles back.

Hinata smiled as she looked at Sasuke.

He smiled back at her, she blushed and looked away.

It was dark when they finally stopped.

Sasuke grabbed A few tree branches and grass he made a small, VERY small hut.

Hinata curled up next to Sasuke and kissed him lightly. He grabbed her face between his hands and studied her.

"Hinata, why do you want to stay with me? Why would you?" He asked still holding her face.

She clasped her hand over his and kissed him again.

"Because I want to be with you. Because I cant live without you. Because I want to." She smiled a beautiful smile at him.

Sasukes heart skipped a beat. He kissed her lovingly. They stayed like that for a while, just holding on to one another and kissing, soft nothings whispered in each others ears.

Sasuke kissed Hinata on the forehead then her cheek then her mouth. He was surprised when he felt a tug on his shirt.

Hinata blushed and kissed his neck.

Sasuke gulped as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. "Hinata?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She blushed and kissed him again. She rested her head on his chest. "Please Sasuke. Im not afraid." She said and rolled on her back.

Sasuke stared at her and blinked. "Okay."

**AFTER WARDS!**

Hinata sighed as Sasuke pulled out from her. He was breathing hard his body was covered in sweat as was Hinatas.

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"Sasuke, I love you." She said and fell asleep on his chest.

Sasuke stared at the grass. His hand tangled in her hair. His heart was still racing. God he loved her. 'She can't stay with me though. She wont. I have to take her back. This isn't the life for her.'

Sasuke got up and dressed himself. He dressed Hinata without waking her.

Hinata was still asleep when he arrived in the gates of Konoha. He jumped over them and went to her house. The window was broken. Other than that, no other flaws.

He laid her down in her bed and stared at her. His heart was on the edge. It was breaking. His angel was going to forget about him one day. She helped a demon and he thanked her for that. He knew she couldn't stay with him, they were never going to be able to be together, after all demons can't aren't supposed to love Angels. And angels can't love demons.

He kissed her nose and then her forehead then her lips.

"This demon did though." He wrote a note and left it on her bed side table, a last look at her and he was gone. Tears were in his eyes though. He would never allow her to be in harms way. He would protect her no matter what.

Hinata woke up. She sighed and stretched.

"WHAT!" She bolted up and sat in her bed a stunned look on her face. 'Were? Why!' Suddenly her vision became blurred. She threw her fists over her eyes and cried. She was curled in a fetal position just crying, like the world was going to end, because hers had.

That's how the Anbu nins found her.

They took her to the hokages tower were she was asked over a hundred questions, she never told them more than a yes or no or a few more words, but that was it. She remained loyal to Sasuke. She wasn't able to leave though.

Tsunada gave her a sad look and helped her clean up her house a well as get a new window.

Ino saw something was wrong, but she never pushed it Naruto couldn't even get a look from her.

Hinata became a nurse and stayed in Konoha for about 1 month that's how her life went, until one day she was taking off her shoes.

She tripped.

"AWW! Ugh I am such a klutz!" Hinata laughed softly at herself, but before she could pick herself up she noticed a small paper folded under her bed.

"What's that?" She asked herself. She grabbed it and a silence fell in her mind. One name went threw her head. It sent jolts of pain and happiness through out her body.

"Sasuke."

She ripped it open and read it.

Hinata,

Im sorry I had to leave you. You mean the world to me Hinata. I don't want you to get in trouble, the life of a traitor isn't for you. Stay in Konoha, forget about me. I'll love you forever and always Hinata, you're my angel. There's an old Spanish song I heard once, it reminds me of you. Ill always love you. Hasta la cima del cielo. Figure out what it means.

Yours forever,

Sasuke U.

P.S. I would've loved to make you my wife. It'll happen one day, be sure of it.

Hinata folded the paper back up and cried. She softly held her hands together not letting the letter get wet.

"Sasuke." Was the last word she said before she fell asleep. Her dreams filled with him in there.

A jump in her tummy woke her.

**tbc**

**Suena: well i hope u likedit took me awhile to update! IM SORRY BOUT THAT! plz review! review plz review! oh and**

**(I dont own Naruto or the song its called Hasta la cima del cielo by solido if u wanna check it out its really good!)**


	9. birth

_Maybe it's intuition_

_but some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes,_

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy_

_but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see_

_the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy_

_but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

She watched the other women holding on to their lovers, the joy in their eyes, the longing looks the males gave them.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino came bouncing up to Hinata, her tummy as big as hers.

"Hello Ino how have you been?" She asked smiling at Ino's tummy and placing a hand on it.

"Oh well im fine and so is the baby. Still not due for another few weeks though." Ino laughed and rubbed her stomache as well. "How about you Hinata? How much more longer?"

Hinata blushed and shrugged. "A few months about 1 more I think is what the doctor told me."

Ino smiled and looked up. "Hey, come on the ferstival should be starting soon and we don't want to miss anything now do we?"

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Taking Ino's hand she got up and walked towards the spring festival.

Shikamaru was waiting at the entrance for the two women. He sighed and took Ino's hand.

Hinata looked threw all the games watching the young children try to win prizes, older women and men flirt aimlessly, and the young teenagers go on rides just to prove how tough they were.

As Hinata passed a group of chatting women a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura said as she squeezed the smaller woman in a bear hug.

"Good evening Sakura." Hinata gasped out.

Sakura placed Hinata on the ground a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. So long has it been since we last talked! Come on lets sit and have a chat." Sakura said and led Hinata to a small tea house.

Hinata smiled helplessly and followed after Sakura.

They were seated and ordered their drinks.

Sakura sipped hers and then looked at Hinata.

"So how has the baby been?" She asked.

"Well I found out that it's a boy ha ha and he's due in April, next month." Hinata blushed and looked down.

Sakura studied the young woman her eyes knowing.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

Hinata lost her breath a sharp choking sound coming from her mouth. "I-Is it that obvious sakura-Chan?"

Sakura nodded and held Hinata in a tight but comforting hug.

"I do. He wont know his son Sakura. He'll never even see him." She whispered the sobs shaking her whole body.

"Shh Shh don't cry Hinata it'll be okay. If I know, well knew Sasuke on any level he'll come back sooner or later." Sakura said rocking Hinata. "Come on now. Don't cry in the tea house let's get you home okay?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

They got to Hinatas small house.

Sakura gazed at it longingly.

"You moved out of the apartment?" She asked

"Yes two weeks ago." Hinata smiled and giggled at Sakura's expression.

"I know its not much but its got a very safe feel to it." Hinata confessed.

"No, no! I like it but I just thought wow I always wanted a house like this!" She smiled again and sat down on a soft couch.

"So sakura how are things going with you and Naruto?" Hinata asked brining Sakura a drink.

"were doing great but he can be a little annoying at times. Other than that I think I might have to pop the question you know he's too shy to do it himself." Sakura sighed and laid her head back on the arm wrest.

Hinata giggled and nodded showing her interest.

They chatted about all the things that went through their heads, of their lives and how things were going, Ino's to be child and weding and of Hinatas as well, but Sakura and Hinata both kept far away from the subject of its father.

**April 23 **

Hinata laid in the white cottony sheets of Konoha's hospital bed.

"AH!!!!!!" She screamed her face red her body shaking madly.

Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Hanabi and Hisashi sat in the waiting room their faces covered in worry.

"It's okay Hinata." Said the nurse as the doctor gave Hinata a numbing shot placing it into her back.

"Is it almost there? UGH!" She groaned when the nurse shook he head sadly and pitifully. Hinata turned her head away her gaze into the dark rainy sky, then she looked down to the earth past the Konoha streets the great wall all of the trees into the open fields of no mans land where any missing nin can be free no worries into the small happy villages. "Sasuke please come." She whispered before falling into a deep uneasy and painful slumber.

Hanabi paced about biting her cheek nervously until Neji grabbed her hand and led her to the seat next to him.

Hisashi looked out the window and silently cursed the waiting time he had to pay before he could see his daughter and new grand daughter.

Naruto held a crying sakura as did Shikamaru.

Kiba grimaced and clawed and the arm rest impatiently. Shino stood and stared at the clock ticking by.

The door burst open catching everyone in the room off guard.

A tall man walked threw his hair wet as well as his clothes he strode to the front desk his walk strong demanding and cocky like an Uchihas would be.

"Which room is Hinata Hyuga in?!" He demanded to the woman in the front desk who gazed at him adoringly.

"She's in room 138 but sir she.." The woman didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the man was already half way down the hall.

Hinata breaths became sharper and rigid. Her eyes shot open as she let out a loud yell

She fumbled for the emergency button and pressed it. Within seconds a doctor was by her side.

"Alright Hinata its crowning! Good job I want you to do us a big push!"

Hinata groaned and let the tears escape. "SASUKE!!" She screamed

The scream seemed to echo throughout the hospital. The man put his jogging pace into an all out sprint the flew threw the stair way and then stopped at room 138.

Hinata whimpered as she felt the light caress of a hand touching her cheek.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He said

Hinata smiled and felt herself lose control.

The monitors went off, the doctors surrounded Hinata checking her pulse and trying desperately to wake her up.

"SHES IN A COMMA!" The doctor yelled.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: WELL I HOPE U LOVED IT COUASE I DID! oh caps lock haha well wonder whats gonna happen dont u? review and we'll find out:D**


	10. Coma

**BIRTH**

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullybye  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry 

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...

2 hours earlier

"She's in a comma!" The doctor yelled.

"What!" Sasuke yelled back.

Gripping Hinata's hand he silently pleaded for Hinata to wake up.

"The baby! She's stopped pushing we have to perform sea section! NOW! Sir you must leave now! Get him out!" The doctor ordered

"No I am not leaving her again!" He growled.

"Get him out nurse! Call the guards!" He yelled.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered in her ear knowing full well that she couldn't hear him, "I'll be back okay? Bye." He walked out of the room leaving the panicked nurse and doctor to do their job.

Tenten began to tap her foot nervously, Hanabi stood and begun to pace, Sasuke leaned against the wall ignoring Hisashi's futile death glares, Neji placed his head in his hands, and Ino almost had a premature birth.

The doctor walked to the odd looking group tired and frustrated shaking his head slowly, "We preformed a full sea section and discovered she had been pregnant with twins and not just one baby boy, um she is still in a coma and we don't know what's going on inside her, bodily she's fine but her mind is blank like she's in a deep sleep she can't wake from."

The room was silent, nobody dared to move for fear that this may not be a bad dream.

The silence was thick almost chocking.

"Then why the hell are you hear telling us this instead of fucking helping her!? HUH! ANSWER ME DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU! DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled hitting the wall. "DAMNIT!"

"Please sir." the doctor said keeping the weary look on his face.

"Where are my god damn kids then?" He whispered defeated.

"Their with the nurse getting scrubbed down and checked on just a procedure to make sure nothings wrong and everything's functioning all right."

"Let me,…Let me see them." Sasuke said his eyes hard.

"Yes, follow me it's ri…."

"NO! Why should you see them? They are my grand children! You left Hinata just when she needed you most! You have no right to see those kids!" Hisashi thundered.

"…" Sasuke glared at Hisashi, "…You think she was the only one suffering when I left her? I left her to protect her! If I had stayed with her ha! Me a rogue Ninja S-ranked criminal and her Hinata Hyuga a simple woman a simple Jounin trying to make it in life. Why would she need the bother of me?"

Hisashi look dumbfounded when Hanabi stepped in front of him.

"Please Uchiha just go to her, go to my sister with your twins.

Sasuke nodded and followed the nervous doctor while everyone looked after him.

He looked at his kids,

"Are you going to name them? Hinata-san well she passed out before she could chose a name." The nurse silently shook her head.

Sasuke thought for awhile. "The girl, her name let it be Rica and the boy I want his name to be Krillik." Sasuke said as the nurse wrote it down on their birth certificate.

He smirked at the little girl the youngest according to the doctors squirm and reach a fragile hand out to Sasuke's rough finger.

She opened her eyes, her big black eyes and she smiled her little black curls caressing her big cheeks. Her midnight black hair so dark compared to her milky white skin.

The boy oldest, was watching with attentive eyes, keeping track of his younger siblings every move, his eyes were almost silver, his hair was dark purple his skin was a milky color as well.

"their healthy children and beautiful as well." The young nurse commented.

"What of their mother?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"She's still in a coma, but the doctor says hshe is closer to reality now." She whispered biting her lip.

Hinata whimpered.

"Sasuke." She thought.

"Where am I?" She said immediately grasping her stomach, she gasped. Looking down she saw nothing left of her former pregnant stomach.

"What is this!? Where are my babies!" She hysterically screamed.

"Hinata." A sweet voice whispered.

"Huh?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Be silent child, shhhh. It is okay, you're fine. You bore two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, Sasuke came back for you, everything has fallen into place for you, but now its your turn to do something…Wake up."

"What?" Hinata whimpered.

A woman appeared before Hinata, she had long flowing midnight hair and white, pure snowy white eyes with porcelain silken skin.

"M-mother!" Hinata screamed and launched herself at the woman.

"Yes Hinata now I need you to wake! Please Hinata." She whispered holding Hinata in a hard and loving embrace.

"H-how?" She asked holding her back and letting the tears flow.

"Just open your eyes, go back to Sasuke, to your father, to Hanabi, to…to your children."

"But what about you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! No don't go! Mom!" Hinata screamed as she watched her mother fade.

"I'll see you again Hinata but please wake! WAKE!"

Then Hinata was alone again.

"MOM! NO! UGH!" Hinata felt her self begin to fall screaming she suddenly felt a jolt of energy.

"AH!" She screamed pulling herself up in the white sheets.

"HINATA!" A voice boomed.

"What?" Hinata's eyes became wide, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Hinata cried as she reached for him but a shrill cry stopped her.

Looking over her shoulder Hinata was met by the sight she would always appreciate, a young infant cradled in a small basinet.

**SUENA: hI! tHANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE ...REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! **

**i DONT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE BABIEShAha!**


	11. Separate ways

_**SEPARATE WAYS**_

Hinata stayed in Konoha's hospital for a week recovering, going threw a few tests and getting the newborns checked up on.

Sasuke was by her side all threw it.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered looking at him as he stared at the vast skies.

His heart yearned for Hinata, but he couldn't stay with her no matter how badly he wanted to. He was a rouge Ninja after all, Tsunada granted him permission to be able to stay with Hinata for at least until she got better and was capable of taking care of herself then he had to leave the village.

"Hmm?" He asked fixing his gaze back to her.

"I…How are we going to do this?" She asked tears staining her porcelain cheeks.

"…I don't know." He stood and held her. "I have to leave tomorrow though," Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulders in a soft but steady grasp, "I want you to take care of the kids, and yourself. Please Hinata." Sasuke begged the blue haired Kunoichi.

She nodded sadly and looked out the window to the stars.

Idea after idea came to her until one stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sasuke, w-what if you take one of the twins and I keep the other, that way y-you'll always have a peace of me a-and I have a part of you…" Hinata let the tears consume her. She knew in her heart she hated the idea, but Sasuke deserved to have one of the kids.

"Hinata……" Sasuke stood towering over Hinata. "You're sure?" He asked sternly.

She meekly nodded.

"Krillik." He said lifting the small child.

"Ah!" Hinata quietly whispered. A sob shook her small body.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's face in his hands, the baby now back in the makeshift crib, and kissed her slow and passionately.

Hinata grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's raven hair and pulled him to her small frame.

Sasuke groaned and pulled away breathing heavily. "Hinata, we can't. You're still recovering, and I might hurt you." He said sternly.

Hinata smiled at him her face radiant.

"Yes we can." She whispered and pulled him onto her.

The babies slept on peacefully through the night as if lulled by an angel while Hinata and Sasuke made love.

The awoke Hinata, as well as a loud pounding on the door.

"Its Tsunada, Hinata im sorry but Sasuke has to leave now." She said bowing her head in shame.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who now stood beside Hinata's bed in only boxers, giving Hinata a hint of their little exploration the night before.

She turned and left mumbling something at herself.

"Sasuke, w-which one are you going to take? Krillik o-or Rica?" She asked stroking both her children's cheeks with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke stood above the small family and reached down to fondle Rica's cheek when Krillik's small hand shot out and grasped his finger in a tight firm grip.

"Krillik." He answered picking up the young one. "He looks most like you."

"Hai, and Rica looks most like you." Hinata whispered absently reaching out for Sasuke's hand. "Remember me Sasuke. Please."

Bending down Sasuke roughly, then sweetly kissed Hinata. "Always." He said and grabbed His bulging coat and wrapped their young son in it. "Before I leave, I want to make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you."

Sasuke helped Hinata pack the young ones new cloths and the baskets of trinkets, while a surprise visit from Hanabi, Tenten, and Sakura had them done and out the Hospital door in no time.

At her small house Hinata unpacked and reminisced with the other three girls.

"Oh! Hinata what would you say to coming to a wedding in May of next year?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"That would be n-nice……..YOU"RE MARRYING NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed happily jumping into the other woman's arms.

"She asked me to be a maiden of honor!" Tenten laughed.

"Me too!" Hanabi threw in.

"Oh and I have one last spot to be filled since Ino doesn't want to be up in front of all those people with a big tummy, oh and by the way her kid is a boy!" Sakura giggled.

"You're barely learning this now?" Asked Tenten.

Hinata shook her head letting her dark curls whip her face.

After Hinata sat and talked with her friends trying to avoid the hour when Sasuke had to leave her, he finally came to her with the baby wrapped in a dark warm cloth and tied securely on his back.

"I have to leave. Hinata, you know im always going to be there right?" He asked lifting her chin so that his eyes could see into hers.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. I'll come around here and there, but you wont be seeing me. I'll protect you on missions and when I die I'll go to you." He said and kissed Hinata a final time with last words singing all around Hinata, "Be happy, and find a new man, I wasn't good enough."

Hinata looked to where her Love and baby were just seconds before.

She wept for the barest of seconds, then smiled up to the sky, "No I don't think I want to find a new lover Sasuke, and take care of Krillik!" She giggled sadly as a ghostly laugh surrounded her.

A small whine in her arms got her attention.

"What's the matter Rica?"

**SUENA: No it's not over quite yet, just gonna smoothen the edges lol It's so sad!**

**(I dont own a thing!)**


	12. Once I started to love him

**SUENA:Well last chapter I hope you guys like it.**

_**ONCE I STARTED TO LOVE HIM I NEVER STOPPED**_

I walked along the path, the tree's swung against it and blew leaves into Rica's fine black hair.

Laughing the toddler brushed at them.

Smiling at her from the kitchen window I watch as Ino walked down holding the hand of a smiling black haired blue eye baby boy.

"Shikimori go play with Rica okay?" Ino requested to the bashful boy.

"Rica!" He called running to her.

Ino walked in and smiled, a brightly shinning ring displayed on her hand shown.

"Good morning Ino how are you?" I asked getting her a glass of tea and some muffins.

She shrugged and pranced to the table and before I could even get another word out she burst into tears.

I almost fell back from the onslaught. "A-are you okay? What's wrong Ino?" I asked rushing to her with a handkerchief.

"S-Shikamaru! H-He went on a mission wi-with that hussy of an ex-girlfriend!" She cried on as I tried soothing her.

"He said he doesn't care for her anymore but oh Hinata….he does." Ino slumped against the chair and finally recovered.

I smiled wistfully out the window. If only I could tell her of how much love I see in Shikamaru's eyes when he looks towards Ino and Shikimori.

I felt tears come to my eyes then as the face of a rogue smiled down at me with love in his eyes. I shook my head trying to erase the image of him.

I turned back to the weeping woman only to find her looking at me.

"You miss him?" She asked knowing full well of my situation and while not encouraging it she accepted it.

Blushing I quickly looked down nodding. "Ino, you know he still cares for Tamari but only as a friend. Shikamaru can never leave you or cheat on you, Ino. He loves you." I answer her.

She smiles a little and looks back up to me. "You really think so?" She asks but I don't answer I already know she's too far gone in her own dreams.

"Mama!" Rica came shrieking inside tears in her eyes.

"What what's wrong Rica?! Where's Shikimori!?" I ask panic seeping in my body.

Shikimori came walking in then his cheek red looking annoyed.

I picked up Rica searching her face for any sign of damage.

She pointed an accusing finger at Shikimori, "H-HE TRIED TO EAT ME MAMA!" She shrieked.

Ino gave Shikimori a hard look, "What did you do Shikimori?" She asked eyeing him.

This time he graced us with a sheepish look and a smirk. "I kissed her and she hit me." He answered truthfully.

Ino's cheeks grew red, she turned to me and bowed deeply, "Hinata I am SO sorry!" She quickly picked up Shikimori and bowed once more, "I've gotta go Hinata!"

Shikimori smiled lazily his eyes growing heavy "Bye Rica!" He called before snuggling up on Ino's shoulder and dozing off as Ino walked hastily down the road leading back to the village.

I laughed and sat Rica back down.

"Rica, Shikimori wasn't trying to eat you, he was being friendly now I don't want you to be kissing on boys trying to be friendly either but next time he does that just walk away okay?" I asked her smiling at the sweetness of Shikimori.

"Come let's make supper okay?" I murmured in her hair as I kissed her head.

"Alright!" She chirped.

The night wore on as I sat with my young one.

Around me the darkness lay in wait for depression to take me. I didn't let it though. I had his love, and I was satisfied.

Rica slept away next to me the night light glowing softly, lighting her features.

Brushing hair back from her forehead I smile when I saw no curse from my clan, and no hatred running through her heart from the loss of a clan either.

She was blessed my little one was. I clicked off the night light and walked out leaving the door open and quietly headed to my room.

I noticed an open window, that I knew was not opened before, I grew stiff before noticing a letter and photo laying upon my bed.

"oh…" I walk towards the small gifts expecting them to disappear and leave me dazed.

Gently I pick the envelope up and open it careful not to rip the seal.

"Hinata,

He's growing now already eight years old, He says your beautiful and that he misses you even though he's never met you. He can throw kunai in a perfect line and can already activate his Sharingan.

I miss you as well.

-Sasuke."

Tears pooled and ran down my cheeks I tried to stifle the gasps but fail when my eyes fall on the picture.

A boy stared into the camera his eyes focused but playful silver as if they were that of a blind man, but I knew full well that they were strong eyes better than that of any ninja in the lands for they were Hyuga eyes. His stance was confidant his arms were muscled even for a child, her hair was long pulled back in a tail that sank to his waist. Skin was light as milk.

I laughed staring at the photo. I whipped away the tears and smiled looking out the window I nodded to the night.

The tree rustled intentionally in the dim moonlight I saw two figures appear from the trees one smaller that the taller only tall enough to reach the tallest figures waist. T he wind blew a strong gust sending the smaller figures hair sailing in the wind. While only bangs floated about with the taller of the two.

I waved to Sasuke and Krillik before they nodded in return and left disappearing back into the brush and out of my life once again.

I cried myself to sleep that night. It was the last time I ever saw either of them again. Of course they saw us, letters graced me every six months but became scarce until it one every year.

Rica grew as did I. She was a beauty and she was strong as well as arrogant and sharp tongued but towards me she was soft and caring.

I never left my house and never took back my place as a ninja. I opened up a book shop and managed. Krillik or what I read of him was strong as well he also was a looker as well, woman flocked around him but like his father he was elusive.

He was in the village hidden in the sand, they both were, but I never tried to find them for fear of what may happen.

Rica grew older still and married to a young man named Kenji, he was an acceptable fellow and had a good heart, he loved her and gave her six children, all looked nothing like him and all were the spiting image of Rica and I, even the two boys.

Krillik has too, he wed a woman named Aurora, she was beautiful from the picture I had seen of them. She had given birth to four children and was now pregnant with a fifth, a little girl from what the grape vine has told me. Three boys and two girls. The oldest boy looks like Krillik while all the rest look like a mix between Aurora and Krillik.

Now I lay on my death bed. It is late but I know my time has come.

Rica sits with me her head lowered against the soft bed as she sleeps, her hands holding mine as I watch the clock tick on by.

The door opens quietly.

A large figure walks in followed by a smaller thinner figure

"Hinata." He calls.

"S-Sasuke."

Rica is awake now a kunai held as she stands crouching in front of me like a panther ready to strike.

"Rica lower your weapon." Krillik orders as her helps Sasuke approach me.

"Sasuke?!" She whispers her mind registering that the man in front of her was in fact her father. "Papa?" She asks hesitantly.

Sasuke turns to her his hair still black as night, his eyes still black as ever. "Hai." He answers.

Tears spring forth, she falls to the floor her body weak from worrying over me and not getting enough sleep along with going on mission after mission.

Krillik steps toward her and helps her into the chair she had before sat in.

He turns to walk away but Rica holds on staring up at him through tears she asks timidly and as meekly as she had asked Sasuke, "Are, are you my brother?"

Krillik smiles he has aged as well but looks certainly and considerably young for a man of 42 and one half years. "Yes."

Rica cries even more and pulls him to her in a deep embrace.

Tears spring into my eyes as well as I watch my children.

Sasuke brushes back my hair which is now white as snow back from my face.

He leans over placing a kiss on my lips, its been well over 30 years since I had last kissed a man and that was a freak accident. He looks down at me sadness in his face love in his eyes.

"I love you…"I murmur to him.

He smiles to me and pushes the covers aside climbing in the bed next to me.

I try but fail to scoot over, Krillik who is now free of Rica's death grip gently picks me up and moves me over and helps Sasuke into the bed next to me.

The night continues, and I feel weaker and weaker. I can no longer open my eyes, I'm so cold, even when Sasuke makes a futile attempt to warm me by holding me close I still feel deaths chill touch me.

"I love you." Sasuke whispers before I fall into sleeps grasp.

I never woke up, they buried me out in the field next to my own mother and father.

I watched as Krillik stood in the trees at my funeral, hiding and crying as they lowered me into the ground, or my ashes at least.

Rica stands stoic but as soon as she gets home and is in her own room she cries, her tears staining the bed sheets while Kenji comforts her.

Sasuke stands and before any one notices him he quickly walks into the grieving crowd and places one rose on my grave.

He lived only a year before his own life gave out. Krillik with Rica's help gave him an unmarked grave next to me.

I smile now as I watch my two young ones, they grow and prosper so beautiful they re it hurts sometimes.

Sasuke is with me now as well as the rest of the rookie nine.

My time has come and gone, new life will flourish, for now I must go, he is calling to me.

Sasuke stares to me holding out a hand, he is young again the same age we were when we met oh so long ago. I smile and take his hand in mine.

I'm glad to have loved this man. I knew I could never fall out of love with him, because of course once a woman truly loves a man she can never stop.

**-End**

**SUENA:I am sad to have to end this story but of course i must. I have to say though I really didn't expect the great reaction you guys gave me. Im really happy you enjoyed it.**


End file.
